Office slut
by XXX.Vampire legend.XXX
Summary: Isabella has been working for Mr Cullen the CEO of Cullen Corporation that hired Isabella as his secretary and nothing happens because he doesn't see her clearly till one day Isabella bends over to retrieve some documents she drops and well it's not hard to guess what happens next…
1. Chapter 1

**Office Slut.**

**A/N: well hello again this is my second fan fiction so try and be nice. I guess you can tell what the story is about by the title so you know awesome. Oh and to let everyone know whenever I write a story I always use the traditional characters in ever story because I absolutely hate it when you put like Jasper and Bella or Edward and Tanya or god forbid Bella and Jacob together. Any way hope you like it. This will go from Edward's to Bella's POV though the story and I probably should warn you I don't like the idea of Edward going soft even to Bella. Well he will be nice just not like the one in the movie. So you know Edward built this company not Carlisle. **

**Summary: Isabella has been working for Mr Cullen the CEO of Cullen Corporation that hired Isabella as his secretary and nothing happens because he doesn't see her clearly till one day Isabella bends over to retrieve some documents she drops and well it's not hard to guess what happens next…**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**I do not own Twilight and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also this story will contain lemons, swearing and maybe violence. **

**BPOV:**

"Oh god" I cried out in the empty office.

"Fuck" he grunts as he pounds into me.

Okay maybe it will help if I explain what happened. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am Mr Cullen's personal assistant. See this never normally happens but today I came in here to give Mr Cullen some documents that he needed. Unfortunately I got lost in the beauty that is Mr Cullen and nearly humiliated myself by tripping but luckily I quickly righted myself but I forgot about the documents and they all fell to the ground.

I sighed and bent over to pick them up and that's when everything happened. I felt cold, strong hands rap around my waist and spun me around. Then the next thing you know I am getting pushed onto the desk while my boss pounds into me. I just want you to know that I would never do this. Ever. I have never had a one night stand and especially with my boss. I am the sweet, innocent daughter of the chief of police at forks. Sure Chicago was a long way away but still. I would never do this and defiantly not to get a head though it is really hard to think straight when he has his hands all over me or fucking me.

Which brought me back to where I am now.

"Fucking hell Isabella" he growls which is the most sexist sound I have ever heard. I can feel he was close and so was I as I felt the burn in my lower Region. I don't know why but I didn't want this feeling to end. I felt oddly complete with him being inside me but I knew he felt differently. I was a fuck to him just like the random girls he go's home with every night. What I know of Mr Cullen is that he doesn't sleep with a girl twice unless they are a good fuck but that's only once in a blue moon and he gets board of them soon enough. I knew I was a one night stand because there is no way I can hold Mr Cullen's attention with me being plain and all but it didn't stop the sting that I felt.

I felt myself coming fast as I cried out in pleaser as an unbelievable orgasm rocks through me that I didn't think was possible. I mean I think I blacked out for a second. Now I know why so many girls have sex with Edward - His first name that no one but his family calls him to his face - Edward is not just a god by his appearance but also in sex too. He can't be real. The only reason I am fucking him is because I have been in a dry spell for five months and horny as hell oh and I have a slight crush on my boss.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edwards's loud grunt as he shot his load in me, which I don't know how but made me have another motherfucking orgasm. As we both calm down from our high he pulled out of me and I held back a groan at the loss of contacted. Edward got up and made his way other to get all his clothes to put on. He gave me a nice view of his ass for that I was grateful. I got off the desk after a moment of enjoying the view and grabbed my panties and skirt. Once I got changed I saw Edward return to his desk chair like nothing has happened. I was about to leave when I realized about the documents.

I went over to and kneed down to pick them up. I made sure not to bend down after what happened just moments ago. Once I retrieved most of the documents I put them on his desk and said "Here are the files you wanted" I said slyly while biting my lip.

His eyes darken a shade as he stare where my lips where in between my teeth. He seemed too snapped out of whatever he was thinking and said "That's all Miss Swan" and with that I was dismissed.

I left straight away not wanting him to see the rejection I felt towards him. I knew that he didn't want more from me other than sex but still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt as much.

**EPOV**

I can't believe that I just fucked my secretary.

If there was one thing I told myself when I decided to hire another secretary was that I would not sleep with her. I didn't really want to hire a male cause that would just feel weird. I didn't want to feel temped to fuck my new helper so I just told her what to do and she did it. Very obedient so I really didn't have to spend time with her or spear her a glance.

If there was one thing I learned over the years it would be to never fuck a co-worker or better yet someone who works for you. They think that if you fuck me then you get promoted to the big guns but they don't realize that if I fuck them then I know what type of person they are and make sure not to promote them but I think that Miss Swan is not like that. She seemed innocent enough and a hard worker so I trusted she could make me proud in a way.

I must say that since I hired her we have doubled in stock. Normally with my other assistants only cared about fucking me and not doing their job but not Isabella. I hate to think she'll quit or something but if I know her she wouldn't. She'll just pretend this didn't happen and move on but I couldn't help but feel angry is she thought that she could forget. I don't know what has gotten over me these last few weeks and neither has my family but I know it is affecting me. I haven't had pussy in a month and I know that doesn't seem like much but it is for me. I don't know why but when I try to get aroused by a girl it doesn't work. Like normally Tanya can turn me on but now she just doesn't and just gives me the creeps but then fucking Isabella had to come in and drop my docs she meant to give me on the floor and bent to pick them up I saw those red string panties and I was instantly aroused. I wasn't sure what happened next by all I remember was lifting Isabella over the desk while I pounded into her. God! I was getting hard just thinking about it.

_What the hell is wrong with me! I have never felt aroused by just thinking about fucking someone. Normally I would get aroused by someone grinding on me but then once their done I send them away but man did I not miss that tight little pussy rapped around my thick, hard, cock. _

I took a deep breath and tried and failed to make my cock go down. I ran my fingers through my hair when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said slightly irritated that I was Interrupted by my thoughts till I saw the little devil at the door. "Yes?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

I saw her look down with a slight blush that made my cock twitch. _FUCK!_ What the hell is she doing to me? "You have guests Mr Cullen" she said in a small voice as she bit her lip. I suddenly got pissed that she was bitting her lip and I wasn't. I have no idea what is going on but I think I found my new play mate. Though I don't know how I am going to convince her.

"Who?" I asked only slightly paying attention while I thought of all the ways I can get her to agree and make it clear I just want to be like friends with benefits. Defiantly not a relationship cause I don't do that. Ever. All they lead to is computations and getting your heart smashed.

I was so in thought that I just heard her say "…your family"

"Send them in Isabella" I purred at her. I wanted to see her reaction and I certainly got one. She blushed the most beautiful blush and bit her lip and again I wanted to do that. I could almost hear the growl I wanted to relish but kept hidden.

_I am the only one that is allowed to bite that lip! It's MINE!_ Yeah one thing you would learn about me is that I am very possessive of what is mine. No one and I mean NO ONE touches what is MINE and even my family knows that.

About twenty seconds after she left my brother Emmett and Jasper came in. Jasper always knowing what people are feeling gave me raised eye brow probably about Isabella's blush. That cute, hot, sexy, incredible blush. Fuck I need Bella to come in here and let me fuck her or she could give me head that might work. I kind of like the idea of her tight little mouth wrapped around my cock but I wonder if she had any experience in that department but then I just got insanely jealous thinking of another man touching, pleasing, what is mine.

SHE IS MINE! ONLY MINE! No one and I mean no one gives her pleaser but me. Not even she is allowed to give herself pleaser. Yeah that is how possessive I am.

I was interrupted of my thoughts which really pissed me off again by the voice of my brother, Emmett "Dude what's wrong?"

"Huh?" I asked confused as I look up from my desk

"Well you had that look on your face" said my younger brother-in-law Jasper. See Emmett, Jasper and I had meet and became friends in university. One time I invited them back to my place for the summer and that is when my asshole sisters decided they liked my friends. Let's just say when Rosalie and Alice want something they get it, no matter what. So that whole summer I had to deal with my two sisters hanging around us making out with my friends. Though the time holidays wasn't that bad seeing as I got a lot of pussy and speaking of good pussy. I tried to look around my two brothers to see if I could catch a glimpse of Isabella but to no avail.

I sighed and played dumb "What look?" I asked

Emmett scoffed "Don't play dumb Edward. You have that same possessive look on your face whenever I tried to drive your car." He grumbled

"IT"S MY CAR!" I yelled at him. See we always have this argument, Emmett wants to drive my car but no way in hell will I ever let another human being drive it.

"It's just a car" he huffed

"Okay before this becomes a full on war let's just let that fucking car argument go and move on to why we are here" Jasper the voice of reason said. I guess that's probably a upside to him dating my sister. See Alice is always over enthusiastic for lack of a better term and Jasper seems to be the only one to calm her down a bit. Alice by the way is my youngest sister who owns a well-known fashion store a couple blocks from here and that's where Jasper comes in doing the business side of things. As for my second youngest sister she owns her own mechanic store on the other side of town where Emmett also dose the business side so my sister can focus her energy on building or re-building old cars though I don't know why. As for my mother – Esme – she is an internal designer and my father is the chief of medicine at our local hospital. So you could say that I come from a pretty well successful family who is bugging me about settling down through I believe I am far from it but apparently no one cares what I think.

"So what the hell did you want to talk about?" I asked

"Your mother wants you to during us all for dinner" Emmett replied in a casual tone.

I rolled my eyes "Who will be during us?" I asked

"I have no idea what you mean" Emmett said innocently. I gave him a stern look and he caved "the Denali's will be during us." He mumbled.

"Knew it" I mumbled under my breath. See my mother and father would love to see me settle down with Tanya and hey even Tanya would love to see that happen. My parents just want to see it happen because of their close friends as well as being from a good family but I really do not want a slut for a wife – well I do not want a wife at all but that's beside the point.

"When will she let this go" I grumbled

"Knowing your mother… never" Emmett said with a smirk. The cocky basted always found this shit entertaining when I do not.

Jasper the smartass had to say with a smirk "Well you could solve all this if you just found a girl"

"No I do not need to be another whipped mother fucker like you lot" I growled

"I am not whipped" Emmett glared at me. If it is one thing Emmett hates it is getting told he is whipped even though it is true. Then the funniest thing happened, his phoned ringed and you can guess who was on the other line telling him to get his ass to the shop and of cause Emmett being the whipped loser that he is imminently said he would be there before hanging up.

I laughed "Whipped mother fucker"

"Shut up and make sure you have your ass at dinner tomorrow night" he said before storming out.

Jasper just laughed before turning to me "Well call me what you will but I got to go and check on my little pixie and hope to see you at dinner." I laughed at him calling Ali a pixie which we all call her and wave him out before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Office slut **

**Authors Note: Okay so I was completely shocked when I found the amount of people that actually like this story so yeah I say thank you cause I didn't really expect anyone to actually like this. Just so you know I suck completely at spelling and grammar and that is why word is my best friend and just be lucky cause if word did not existed then you wouldn't be able to read half I am writing lol. So enjoy this next chapter and if you have any suggestion just review and I could maybe fit them in. **

**I do not own Twilight and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also this story will contain lemons, swearing and maybe violence.**

Chapter Two

**Isabella Swans Point of View **

Leaving work today was one of the hardest things to do. Not because it was pouring down rain outside or because of the fact that I will be going home to an empty apartment.

No. It was because I had to leave with the boss I just fucked not long before in a very slow elevator and I would be lying if I said I would deny Mr Cullen another rematch. I been horny all day praying Mr Cullen would call me in and fuck me again but sadly no.

So I sucked it up and got up from my chair and put my jacket on. Just when I grabbed all I need to get going Mr Cullen came out looking sexy as ever with an annoyed look on his face. Seeing that look made me look away quickly and continue walking towards the elevator with a silent Mr Cullen not far behind. We both stepped in as Mr Cullen pressed the button down to the basement. And this is depressing to admit but It only took me four seconds before I was chucking all my stuff to the ground and jumping Mr Cullen there.

The funny thing was he seemed surprised at first before dropping his stuff and lifting both my legs around his waist while he shoves me against the door. I could feel Edwards's pants covered cock against my lower stomach and moan "Mr Cullen." I don't know what happened but he snapped and the next thing I know I was getting grinded on like my life depended on it. There was moaning and groaning and even a little screaming but then the fucking elevator had to ring and Mr Cullen quickly pulled away and picked up his stuff before walking away. Leaving me incredible horny in his wake.

**Edward Cullen's Point Of View **

I can't fucking believe I just nearly fucked my secretary again and in a fucking elevator. And my fucking cock is hard as a rock just wanting to fucking pound in to her again like I did in the office. I don't know how long I can take before wanting to have her again.

I mean this is the first time my dick has reacted like this. To anyone. Normally it's a bam wam thank you mam and even then they aren't normally that good to begin with. Look at Tanya she has to rub me for about a minute or two to get me even just semi up but Isabella. Well she just takes one thought and I am ready to go.

Crap I'm screwed.

I drove home extra fast tonight because frankly I want to go wank myself. Leaving in a big house alone has its advances. When I arrived home I parked the car in the garage and made my way to the kitchen. I pulled out a beer as well as made myself a sandwich before going to sit on the couch watching 'That's so 70's show'.

One beer became two then two to three then I lost track of how many I had consumed before I had the phone in my hand calling Isabella.

"_Hello_" said my sweet angel on the other end of the phone. Just hearing her voice gives me a solid hard on "_Hello._"

"_Hello_" I replied

"_Edw-Mr Cullen what are you doing calling me at 9:00 at night?" _I believe that my angel was going to call me Edward. I wonder what it would sound like? It couldn't be as good as hearing her moan Mr Cullen because that shits hot.

"_I need you to do me a favour Isabella" _I slurred my words a little.

I hear her sigh "_Where do I have to pick you up from" _I could hear the irritation in her voice and that annoyed me.

"_Do not use that tone with my Isabella" _I growled at her. I heard a slight whimper on the other end of the line and new my baby girl was getting turned on. "_Do you like me growling at you baby?"_ I purred

She moaned quietly "_Oh god"_

"_Your wet aren't you baby you want me to lick it all better don't you" _I growled lowly as I start rubbing the front of my jeans.

"_Fuck yes oh god yes!" _She said moaning louder

"_Are you touching yourself?"_ I demanded angrily

"_Fuck yes Mr Cullen"_ she breathed.

"_Stop fucking touching yourself Isabella!"_ I screamed at her

"_Why?"_ she demanded and I know she's still touching herself

"_Because I am the only one allowed to touch what is mine. Now listen here" I growled "You will get your ass down to my place or I swear to god Isabella I will march my way to your house and give you the biggest hiding of your life. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes Mr Cullen"_ she said before hanging up.

I got up off my chair and made my way around the room to pick up all the empty cans lying around the room. I would be lying if I didn't say I was falling down most of the god damn time but I was in too much of a hurry to really care.

About 28 minutes my doorbell rang. I practically sprinted down the hall and to the door yanking it open and there stood my goddess. With flushed cheeks and flowing hair down to about her waist. The next thing you know I have her inside pushed against the closed door with my lips attached to hers. I had her naked in the first three minutes guiding her up the stairs to my bedroom.

When we made it to the bedroom both of us had no clothes on and I was already half in her but when we made it to the bed I was fully in her already fucking her. See I'm not that much a big fan of four play. It takes too long in my opinion and why bother when you could be thrusting into a tight little pussy like this one.

You could already hear her chanting my name "_Edward…Edward…Edward" _over and over again and let's just say I was wrong, her moaning my first name is so much better.

"That's right baby take it all it" I growled while lifting her leg on to my shoulder and ponding into her harder. With this new angle I was able to find her G spot which cause her to scream while she orgasmed but I didn't stop going I ponded into her again and again and again till her 4 orgasm when she was begging me to stop "Please oh god please no more…I can't handle any more." She cried.

I ponded into her three more times before saying "Your mine understand. There is no way in hell another man is touching you. YOUR MINE!" I shouted as I came the hardest I have ever in my enter life which seemed to bring Isabella to another orgasm that had her scrapping her nails across my back and screaming and crying my name at the same time.

We both passed out from the extreme pleasure we just endured with her rapped in my arms.

**Hope you enjoyed. Dinner with the Denials in the next chapter. Maybe 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Okay to the guest that reviewed I want to make this clear. Yes I suck at spelling and grammar and no I don't know how to get a beta. As for the title I liked it so I chose it as well as some people think that if you fuck your boss then yeah you're a slut. So if you read the authors note you will know this. As for everyone else I love that you guys reviewed and added my story you guys are the best 3 oh and I didn't wanna put the Denials in this one.

**Edward Cullen's point of view**

It's a weird feeling.

Waking up to someone beside you especially when you're not use to it. I felt warm and I do not mean or warm and fuzzy on the inside.

No.

I mean I was surrounded by warmth that had nothing to do with the blanket though I could be wrong but I think it has something to do with the girl that is lying half on my body and to be completely honest… I don't mind that much. And this is coming from the guy that made sure when I finish fucking a girl that I am out of there before I fall asleep and no one and I mean NO ONE comes back to my place. So why the hell did I get drunk and ask her over. Not that she hasn't been here before because she has, it's just she never slept here and by god she is never hear more than 45 minutes.

I was brought out of my musing by a female sigh which turned into a moan as she snuggled closer to me which well… put her fully on top of me. I could feel myself getting hard again but I quickly checked the time first.

I cursed. It was five o'clock which meant that I had to be up in half an hour. Looking down on the body that was lying on me I calculated the time before putting my thoughts into action. Rolling her over so she was on her back which caused her to stir. I made quick work on throwing the blanket to the ground before I shoved into her.

God she was like heaven as well as already drenched for me.

She awake in a scream.

At first I thought it was terror but as I slowed to a painful stop she screamed at me in bloody murder "Don't you fucking stop you bastard" before flipping us over and riding me like a horse. It took me a moment but I finally figured that the reason she screamed was because she had an orgasm. She must have been having some fucked up dream to wake up with an orgasm though I do think my cock had something to do with it.

"Oh God Edward" she throws her head back as she moans. I take it I found my baby girls sweet spot. I angle my cock to hit that spot in particular and I sure as hell got a reaction.

"Oh motherfucker" she screams and she slaps me. She actually slapped me. She seems surprised to before I growled. I don't know why and maybe I should get tested but that just really really turned me on. I felt a wave of pleaser when she did that. I swallowed slightly feeling my orgasm start to hit. I pushed her off me and flipped us both over so I was on top shoving into harder and faster.

"Do it again" I growled

"What" she mumbled with her head thrown back clearly not listening. I ground into her to get her attention. She practically arched off the bed as she was about to reach her orgasm but I couldn't let her do it without me.

"Isabella" I growled. Her head snapped up looking at me "Fucking. Do. It. Again." I said growled very slowly.

"You want me to…" she said breathless

"SLAP ME" I roared at her as I was about to reach my orgasm.

She screamed as I felt hers before she slapped me. My whole body from top to bottom exploded.

I swear I blacked out.

**Isabella's Swans Point Of View **

I woke up still feeling the orgasmic bliss.

Now that is the best way to wake up in the morning. I turned too looked at the clock on the bedside table. I gave a surprise shriek as I see the time is one – thirty. I quickly get up and search around for my clothes but couldn't find any. I frown looking around again to still find none before I looked upon the bedside table to find a note.

_Dear Isabella _

_I thank you for last night it was in a word brilliant. By now I am guessing you cannot find your clothes. Well that might be because I took them. I will not need you at work today and you will be staying in my house till I get back. Be free to go to the kitchen but I warn you to stay away from my office or else. Make yourself breakfast and go for a swim either way enjoy. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Edward Cullen_

I huffed as I read the letter.

"The fucking asshole" I mumbled before walking into his closet and grabbing one of his button up shirts before making my way down stairs. I went into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator to find he barely had any food to begin with. I sighed as I walked into the foyer and found my purse sitting on the stand near the door but before I picked it up the phone rang down the hall. I bite my lip as I walked towards it but refused to pick it up.

It took about a minute or so but the answering machine picked up.

"_Hey Edward honey it's your mother, I know you're at work but I'm calling to remind you about dinner and don't think you can get out of it. I hope you reconsider Tanya's offer she really is a sweet girl honey. Anyway I'll see you tonight and you can spend some more time around Tanya and see what I am talking about. I love you. Bye."_

I huffed when it ended.

Who does she think she is telling Edward to go with some other tramp. He is mine and there is no way in hell that I am sharing him. I walked right over to it and deleted the message. I looked around for a clock and seed it was about two. If I remember correctly Edward said he would be leaving the office at three so he can get ready for dinner but there is no way in hell he is making it there. I will not have some snarky little bitch steal my man… or at least the man I'm fucking. So I went up to Edwards room and made the bed before stripping off the cover and throwing it to the group so only the silk sheets were left.

After that I went over to the mirror and studied myself.

I messed my hair so it look like freshly fuck while unbuttoning the first to buttons so you could clearly see my breast. Just then I heard the down stairs doors opening and footsteps walking in. I ran to the bed and lied down with my legs half apart.

"Isabella where are you?" I heard a command from half way up the stairs.

"In your room" I called out innocently.

It only took a couple of moments for Edward to make it to his bedroom before his eyes flying wide open as he gazed upon me.

"Isabella" he breathed in a hoarse voice before he was on me in seconds ripping off all my clothing. I could see he has already forgotten about the dinner and I couldn't help by smirk.

'I am a genius' I thought with a smirk as I flipped us over and ripped off all of his clothes.

You could say we spent the rest of the evening fucking each other's brains out on every inch of his room. We were so court up with each other we didn't even hear the phone ring practically even five minutes. I knew my plain worked, I just didn't know how Edward will feel about it when he's finished fucking me. I knew I would be in trouble and who knows he might even spank me if I'm lucky but one things for certain there is no way in hell I'm letting that bitch get her hands on Edward.

He. Is. Mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Office slut**

**I do not own Twilight and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also this story will contain lemons, swearing and maybe violence…**

**Chapter Four**

**Edward Cullen's Point of View**

After being fucked to an inch of my life I couldn't help but feel like I was supposed to do something when I got home but I just could not remember with Isabella pushed up against me. I turned her over so she was facing me and asked "Isabella did I have something to do today?" I asked but before she could answer the phone rang and it hit me.

"FUCK!" I yelled before rushing off the bed and grabbing the phone. My mother's going to kill me "Edward Anthony Cullen where the hell where you boy!" growled my mother on the other end.

I turned towards Isabella as she lies on the bed facing me with a small smile on her face. It doesn't put two and two together to realize she had something to do with it.

"Mother I'm sorry I just lost track of time" I said while narrowing my eyes at Isabella with a cold stare and by the look on her face she knew she was in trouble. "How about you come over tomorrow night and we will have dinner?" I asked

"How about right now?" she asked and before I could say anything the doorbell rang.

"Shit" I cursed and looked to Isabella. Her eyes where wide open searching around for her clothes.

"Well are you going to answer the door sweetie?" she asked in her sweet motherly voice.

"Umm yeah mother just give me a minute." I told her before hanging up. I quickly went around the room chucking on some briefs with pants and t-shirt and told Isabella to stay in the room and don't even think about leaving till I get back. Before running down stairs and answering the door.

On the other side held no more than my entire family with the Denali holding a bunch of food. I ran a hand through my hair nervously before blocking the door way hoping they didn't intend to stay.

"Mother what are you doing here?" I asked in a formal tone.

"Well sweetheart we wouldn't want you to miss out on dinner now would we?" she said with a sugary sweet smile.

"Well no I guess not but I just got home so I guess we can go to yours now if you want" I said trying to distract her.

Stupid Isabella! Tempting me with her body! She will pay for this I can tell you that.

"Well Edward we did drive all the way, can't you let us in?" asked my father. I could read the suspicion on his face and I knew if I said no there would be hell to pay.

"Alright" I said stepping aside "why don't we all make our way to the Lange room?"

"Of cause" my mother grins as everyone makes their way into the room "Just give me a moment please why I fetch something out of my room" I excuse myself

"Oh Edward" my sister Alice called before I took more than two steps. I raised my eyebrow at her before she answered. "Why don't you tell the girl to come join us" she said with a evil grin.

"Girl?" Everyone said at the same time giving me shocked looks.

"Oh please" Alice said "am I the only one seeing that he does not want us here" she replied

"Edward!" my mother scolded "Now what you do with a girl is your business but I told you specially that you are to attend this dinner." She said while sneaking a glance at Tanya who did not look happy.

I rolled my eyes and ignored their comments "Sorry mother I just lost track of time and what I do with girls is indeed none of your business" I said a little harsher then I intended while pointy glancing at Tanya before stalking off back up the stairs.

When I reached my room I walked in to find Isabella on her phone texting on the bed "Who are you texting?" I demanded

Her head snapped up before she said softly "Angela"

I remember that name from somewhere in my company but right now I wasn't worried about who she was. I stalked over to her and crushed my lips to hers as she responded imminently. I pushed her down further on the bed as she wrapped her legs around me while grinding her pussy on my very hard cock.

"MOTHERFUCKER" I growled out before pulling back before it gets too far. She did not look happy "Look Isabella you need to go but we will continue this later" I said before giving her one last kiss and jumping out of bed while helping her up. I grabbed her hand before making sure the coast is clear before leading her down stairs. I got her to the door before giving her a rough kiss and sending her on her way.

I made my way into the room where everyone was sitting before sitting down next to Alice and away from Tanya though she did not look pleased by that. "So are we going to eat?" I asked to fill the silence.

"Of cause" Mother said "Dig in everyone" while everyone was grabbing food they all drifted into different conversations like my mother and father talking to Eleazar and Carmen about who knows what and Irina, Kate, Rosalie and Alice talking about going on a shopping trip. Garrett, Kate's husband and Emmett and Jasper are talking about a trip to the pub that they are trying to roped me into it and Tanya is just sitting there trying to flirt with me with her eyes or contributing to the girls conversation.

We were sitting there for about an hour when my phone went off.

"Edward you're supposed to be finished with work" she scowled

"I know mother" I said with a sigh as I glanced at the screen and saw Isabella. My brow frowned before I picked up the phone "Babe is everything okay?" I demanded while not actually paying attention to what I just said or the shocked looks from everyone.

"Umm…Edward I just umm we had sex" she whispered

"Yes, I am well aware of what we just did" I said with a smirk

"Well you see I was in a rush and well I kind of left my…" she took a deep breath "panties"

I laughed "You left what?"

"You know what" she growled out, not liking my laughing.

"Well I don't see the emergency" I said with a smirk, leaning back on the couch.

"I need them Edward!" she shouted through the phone.

"Don't you have others?" I asked confused

"No, I was talking to Angela and she needed me over to babysit so she can go out with ben and well I need them for work tomorrow" she huffed.

"Alright sweetheart I'll give them tomorrow" I laughed

She huffed again "Fine" before hanging up.

I laughed before turning back to find everyone staring at me. "Well I better go to bed" I told them as I stood up.

"Alright dear" my mother said as she got up and gathered her things. Everyone else did the same as they made their way to the door saying their goodbyes. Tanya stayed behind for a minute and walked over to me.

"Edward" she purred as she step closer to me and put her arms around my waist. I pushed her off me before she could speak a word and growled "Tanya, I will make this clear I. DO. NOT. WANT. YOU! I will never want you and I don't want you anywhere near me again unless it is a family get-together understand?"

She nodded once, too scared to speak before practically running out of the house. I huffed while slamming the door and going to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed 3**

**The more Reviews the faster I write :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Office slut**

**I do not own Twilight and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also this story will contain lemons, swearing and maybe violence…**

**Chapter Five**

_**Bella's POV **_

I took one deep, calming breath before stepping into the office. I was surprised to see Alice and Rosalie Cullen standing by my desk as I made my way over. When they saw me, they practically came running "Bella please please tell me you can tell me who Edward is seeing?" Alice said bouncing with excitement.

I swallowed before walking calming to my desk and sitting down. "Alice I have no clue who your brother is seeing" I lied.

"Please Bella, you know everything about my brother" Rosalie said with a bored tone.

I took a deep breath "Rosalie I don't know everything about your brother. I just know everything that happens at work and I have never heard of any female taking Mr Cullen's interest" I really hated lying but I did not know how the Cullen's would take Edwards and my relationship, if we even had one.

"Fine but will you tell us if you do?" Alice pouts

"I will" I nodded.

"Yay" Alice squeak before her and Rosalie made their way out but not before Rosalie gave me a smirk and a knowing look.

Why do I have the strangest feeling Rosalie knows something.

_**Edward's POV **_

Crap!

I don't know what to do. It does not take a genius to know I'm falling for Isabella even though I really, really don't want to.

God! Life was never this complicated.

There is only one solution left. I must find a new secretary**.** Isabella cannot work for me anymore and that is final.

_**Bella's POV **_

I frown at Edward as he made his way past me and straight into his office. I knew something was wrong from the minute he stepped out of that elevator. I wanted to go into his office to see if he was okay but before I could Emmett and Jasper showed up.

I bite my lip as they make their way over to me. Jasper, always knowing what's going on, had a frown on his face and asked "Bella is everything okay?" He asked.

"I don't know" I said in a small voice "Something is wrong with Mr Cullen I think" I told him.

He nodded and made his way over to Edward's office while Emmett stayed behind. He seemed nervous about something but before I could say anything he said "Bella can I talk to you?"

I nodded "Sure"

He took a deep breath before saying "Look Bells, Rosalie and I have been talking and we know what's happening between you and Edward and well we're a bit worried." He said

I frowned "Why would you be worried?"

"You see Bells, Edward loves his cars, he loves his job and hey he even loves his family. Maybe too much sometimes. He can get quite possessive at times with the things he loves and well if you mess with them there will be a price to pay" he said seriously.

"Emmett, I know this and I know what he is like but what I don't know is where you're going with this" I said confused

"Isabella, Rosalie and I have both seen the way you act around each other and from what I have heard you have had sex. That means soon Bella you are going to be one of those people and I don't think you fully understand what that means" he stressed.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked a little scared now.

"Bella" he said "He will never let you go"

_**Edward's POV **_

You could say I was one confused motherfucker when Jasper walked through my door. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk bro" He said while making himself comfortable in the seat across from me.

"Alright" I replied making myself comfortable.

"See ever since last night Alice won't stop begging me to talk to you about this girl" he started

I sighed while rubbing my hands up and down my face "Tell her it is none of her concern" I growled

"I know this Edward and I have told her so but she won't listen and you know what she is like when she needs to know something so I suggest you talk to her and tell her before she finds out herself and you and I both know that that is the last thing that you want to happen."

"I know" I replied before we both got up and made our way to the door. As we walked out I heard Isabella say "I think it is already too late for me".

Emmett sighs "We thought so" before hopping up.

I couldn't help the jealously rearing its ugly head seeing Emmett and Isabella together though thank god Jasper said something before I could "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah brother" He nodded before saying goodbye to both Isabella and myself.

I growled "Isabella. My office NOW!" before making my way back to my office and sitting on the couch. Isabella made her way in and shut and locked the door before turning around.

"Yes Mr Cullen" She said in a small voice.

"Get here" I ground out

She swallowed before making her way over; I grabbed her and pulled her to my lap making sure both her legs where spread over me. I ground my hard cock over her bare wet pussy and growled. I had completely forgotten I never gave her those panties back.

She moans "Edward" before practically ripping off my clothing and hers and jumping on my cock.

"Fuck" I grunted as I slammed her back into me over and over again "Fucking hell Isabella, your pussy is so tight, can't fuckin' take this much longer. Hurry the fuck up" I pant as she pushed down harder nearly shattering my control.

"Edward god! Don't stop, so close" She gasped as she bit down on my neck.

"Bella!" I shout as my orgasm took me over and I was left shaking. I vaguely remember hearing Isabella shout and reach her orgasm but I couldn't be sure and to be honest, I didn't really care. I just had the best quickie of my life and well I felt good. I remember I have some really important documents to go over and after what just happened I believe I can finish real quick.

"Alright Isabella I need to get back to work" I told her as I shifted slightly.

"Ah sure um okay" She mumbled quite sleepily while getting up and stumbling a little.

I frowned "Is everything alright?" I ask

"Yeah" She yawned again. I took a deep breath, I know I shouldn't do this because it was not fair to all my other employees but this was Isabella. We quickly put on our clothes and I took her hand and walked over to my desk.

I pulled out her pair of panties which caused her and I to laugh and I led her to the door on the right in my office. I opened the door where a bedroom was for her to sleep in. Funny enough I don't let anyone in here and Isabella and I have had sex all over the office except in the bedroom. Messed up right.

She began to protest but I gave her a look and put her onto the bed under the covers while taking off her shoes. "Go to sleep sweetheart" I whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. Looking at her I knew if I didn't get out of there now I never would so I got up and went back to work.

All the while not noticing that was my turning point.

_**Authors Note: Thank you to Remington 700PSS who helped edit my story so you guys could read it better :D **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**I do not own Twilight **_

_**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes**_

EPOV

Isabella woke up about two hours after she fell asleep and went straight to work, clearly embarrassed. I thought it was rather adorable to be honest but of course that's just me.

I do have to admit that after earlier I have gotten a lot of work down. Not to jinx myself but I believe I might even be ahead for a change. It wasn't till six o'clock that I finally decided to leave my office and it seemed Isabella had the same idea.

"Well Miss Swan, what do you think about accompanying me back to my house?" I asked with a seductive smile

Isabella bit her lip "Edward I'm sorry but I've got to go home tonight" She said apologetically

"What? Why?" I demanded. Isabella has never rejected an invitation from me before.

"Because I promised I would hang out with Angela" She replied

I sighed "I guess I can't really complain about that" though I never said I wouldn't like it.

"Thank you" She whispered going over to me and giving me a kiss.

I pulled her into my arms and tried to deepen the kiss but she just giggles and pulls away "I have to go" before giving me another peck and walking away to the elevator.

She turns around "Are you coming?" She asked

Hell yeah was I coming.

The next few weeks went the same, Isabella would come into my office for "private time" and then we would both go do our jobs after that we would go back to mine or hers and ** each other's brains out there. That would always follow with in depth conversations.

I actually didn't realize how close we were coming to the company's Christmas party at my parents' house. In no time at all it was the night of the party. I dressed in a silk red button up t-shirt and black dress pants. I was heading to the party alone tonight and hoping to see my girl there.

I was heading into the house when I saw a sight that stopped me dead cold. Jacob Black, an accountant at my company was getting a bit too flirty with my girl over by the couches.

I growled. I made my way to the open bar and started sculling down drinks. I was on about my eighth when my brothers and sisters showed up.

"Hey Edward" Alice squeaked

"Hi Alex" I slurred

She giggled "You're drunk" She smiled and moved in closer "Hey Edward, where's your girlfriend?"

I give a pain groan and fall to the floor "She's flirting with another guy" I hiccup

Everyone gasped "Edward are you sure you're not just imagining it?" Rosalie said in a calm sweet voice.

I grumbled "Shut up" before getting up when I see my parents heading this way

"Son, what is the matter?" Esme asked worried

"Nothing. Now if you excuse me I am going to get my girlfriend before she sleeps with a mother**ing idiot Miss Donkey." I slurred and walk away. I hear my family laughing in the background but didn't pay its much mind.

I walked back over to where Isabella and Black where sitting and it turns out he was trying to fill her up on the dance floor.

I growled "No way" before stomping over to the ** and pushing him away.

"What the ** man?" He shouted

"Keep your **ing dog hands off my girlfriend or I swear I will rip your socks off and I will do it" I glared

Isabella giggled "Are you drunk Edward?"

"Are you?" I questioned

"No" She smirked

I shrugged "I might be I suppose"

She just giggled again and come over and gave me a hug. I smirk "Take that dog" and poked my tongue at him before turning to my girl around towards the bedroom with wide eyes following me.

I lead Isabella to the pool house and locked the door behind me. She laughed "You know they would know about us now?" She smirks

"Probably" I giggle "but I don't really give a flying **" I said as I chase her to the bed. She laughs the whole way before falling on the bed, I fall right after her. I attack her with my hands tickling her to death but before we can get to the good part unfortunately I just happen to roll over and fall right to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to someone stroking my hair and rubbing my back. I moan into the pillow as I get more comfortable. I turn over to see Isabella smiling down at me; I smile back as she starts rubbing my stomach. After about a minute of rubbing my stomach she moved down to my lower region and started rubbing my balls softly. I let out a soft moan as I close my eyes.

It took twenty minutes with her rubbing me softly to **. After she giggled and cleaned me up, I decided to roll over and push Isabella on her back. I buried my face in between her legs for a half hour making her come twice.

We both decided to get up after that and change before going into the house. My family was gathered around the dining room table eating breakfast when we walked into the room. They had bright smiles and welcoming faces much to Isabella's delight. We sat and ate breakfast with the family and had a wonderful morning. I don't think I remember ever being this happy before.

I looked across at Isabella laughing with my mother and sisters and knew this is what I want. This is what I want for the rest of my life just plus a child or two. I motioned for Isabella to come with me outside.

I walked her over to the water fountain in the garden and looked Isabella straight in the eye "Isabella, I know that this might seem fast or quick but I don't really care. I believe I am in love with you and I believe I want to spend the rest of my life with you and frankly I can't remember ever being this happy so what I am trying to say is" I paused to get down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

I don't think I remember ever hearing a louder squeak then the one she let out when she said "Yes."

Isabella and I married four months later with the help of my Mother, Alice and Rosalie. Our wedding night was when Renesmee was conceived. Isabella quite working at the office and decided to be a stay at home mum. I never could get over the fact that I owe my happy ending to a stack of legal documents and a clumsy wife.

I can't say I have ever been truly happy until now.

THE END :D:D:D:D:D:D

Well I guess this is finished. I know you have probably expected more but I thought it was best to leave it at there. I hope everyone loved it and reviews. Thanks to Remington 700PSS for editing it :)


End file.
